kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky God Pirates
The Sky God Pirates are an infamous crew led by Skaios, one of the Four Pirate Emperors. Their philosophy is absolute freedom and their mission is to end all governments and rid the worlds of rulers. Members Skaios "Freeborn" Skaios is the first and ultimate captain, an extremely powerful airbender who can even fly through outer space. Hope Pirates The Hope Pirates (originally from Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls) are a band of kid pirates from Towa City, Japan. *'"P.E. King" Masaru Daimon' - Captain, former 35th Sky God Captain *'"Ultimate Academic" Nagisa Shingetsu' - Vice-Captain, 36th and 22nd Sky God Captain *'"Li'l Hope" Monaca Towa' - "Mage" (Adviser) *'"Ugly" Jataro Kemuri' - Artist *'Yuta "Yutax" Asahina' - Salvager *'"Dramatic Demon" Kotoko Utsugi' - Fighter, Actress White Lotus Division Vaati "Red Eye" Vaati (from Zelda) was the 2nd captain of the crew, and Commander of the White Lotus Division. He shares Skaios' ideals of freedom, as well as similar looks and airbending. Mustache Girl "Mustache Girl" Louise Mario (from A Hat in Time) was the 34th captain of the crew and captain of the Mustache Pirates, which consists of Bonneters and Inklings. Dio Verando Dio Verando (from Mad Father) is a man who was once a victim to Alfred Drevis's experiments, until he escaped. Katniss Everdeen Katniss (from Hunger Games) is an archer. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke (from Naruto) is the Red Leaf Commander, a ninja from the Land of Fire. Serket Pirates Aranea Serket "Mindfang" Aranea Serket (from Homestuck) is the Commander of the Serket Pirates and 8th Sky God captain. Undyne Undyne the Undying (from Undertale) is a general and a Fishwoman. Muffet Muffet (from Undertale) is a spider-troll and Baker for the Serket Pirates. Star Knight Division Meta Knight Meta Knight (from Kirby) was the 12th captain and Commander of the Star Knight Division. He is a Nightmare who became a famous Star Warrior. Juniper Lee June (from Life and Times of Juniper Lee) was formerly Orchid Bay's guardian before succumbing to the Will of Rebellion and joining the crew. Dice Pirates *'Kokichi Oma' (from Danganronpa V3) - 10th captain of the Sky Gods and captain of the Dice Pirates. He is a darknessbender. *Ashley (from WarioWare) - a human Mushroomian mage. *Vanellope von Schweetz (from Wreck-It Ralph) - formerly a Sector V operative before the pirates won her in a bet of her own choosing. Cloudcoil Pirates Batu "Cloud Snake" Batu is the captain of the Cloudcoil Pirates. He and his crew aligned with the Sky Gods in the hopes of rescuing their king, Evan. Tani "Forest Princess" Tani is the vice-captain of the Cloudcoil Pirates and a plantbender. Ships ''Santa Hylia'' The Santa Hylia is the flagship of the Sky God Pirates. It is a massive spaceship from Hyrule, built with Sheikah Tech. ''Windy Marvel'' The Windy Marvel is Vaati's ship. ''Overtale'' The Overtale is the Serket Pirates' ship. It is painted blue and covered in spider-webs. The sail has the zodiac Scorpio sign, while the flag bears a skull with eight pupils in the left eye. ''Halberd II'' The Halberd II (from Kirby) is the Star Knights' ship. It is a huge silver spaceship with Meta Knight's mask at its keel. It has four large purple bat wings. ''Innocent Smile'' The Innocent Smile is Kokichi's ship. It is white with the figurehead of a clown, has dice pattern decorations, and its sail bore the Jolly Roger (see below). Jolly Rogers *The Sky God Jolly Roger is an "F" with wings attached. It is white against a light-blue flag. *The Hope Pirates' flag is black and white and has Monokuma's face. *The White Lotus simply have a flag with their traditional White Lotus symbol. *The Dice Pirates' Jolly Roger resembles two diamonds: one resembling a divided face with a red smiling half and sad white half, and one with an “E” inside a square “C”, with the name DICE written beneath. *The Serket flag is a skull resembling Aranea, with seven pupils in the left eye. Stories They Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights (White Lotus) *The Horrorverse (Louise and Vaati) *Sector LN (Chapter 5) *Index and the World Rings *Operation: MONARCH (mentioned) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Category:Organizations Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists